1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates computer systems and more particularly to updating diagnostic tests on a remotely monitored computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems such as mainframes, minicomputers, workstations and personal computers, experience hardware and software failures that degrade system performance or render the system inoperative. In order to diagnose such failures computer systems include diagnostic capability which provides various types of system diagnostic information. In many instances, when serious problems occur, a support engineer may be required to analyze those problems and to suggest solutions based on the system diagnostic information available.
Since computer systems are frequently located at some distance from the support engineers, when problems do occur, a support engineer may access the computer system remotely through a modem in an interactive manner to evaluate the state of the computer system. That remote dial-in approach does allow the support engineer to provide assistance to a remote customer without the delay of traveling to the computer system site.
A typical remote dial-in sequence begins when a problem occurs on the computer system and the user of that computer system calls the remote service center. A remote support engineer will log into the customer's system over a dial-up telephone line, and perform analysis of the system and of any failures which have occurred. Once connected to the remote computer system, the support engineer can perform such tasks as analyzing hardware and software faults by checking patch status, analyzing messages file, checking configurations of add-on hardware, unbundled software, and networking products, uploading patches to the customer system in emergency situations, helping with problematic installs of additional software, running on-line diagnostics to help analyze hardware failures, copying files to or from customer system as needed.
However, there are limitations to such a remote dial-in service. For instance, the data size transfer may be limited, due to such factors as modem speed. Remote dial-in sessions, which last a long time are more prone to connection failures which could add further delay to bringing the system back on-line. A dial-in service may not be intended for activities which are outside the standard support functions, such as, remote system administration (adding users, installation of software, etc.), long-term system monitoring, transfer of large amounts of data such as (jumbo patches and crash dumps).
Running diagnostic software during the remote session, if necessary, may adversely impact system performance. Where a system is part of a network, which is commonplace today, the running of diagnostic tests may impact network performance. Where computer systems are being used in a production or other realtime environment, such degradation of system performance is obviously undesirable. Also, the remote session requires intervention from the customer to request the remote dial-in. Further, the customer may want to monitor the activity of the support engineer for security or other purposes. Further, a remote dial in service may be dedicated to one machine with a modem rather than a network of machines. Each machine requiring a remote connection might need to have a modem attached which may be undesirable due to limited phone lines or additional security concerns.
Additionally, the remote-dial in service approach generally fails to look at a system until a problem has occurred. Therefore, there is no historical diagnostic data that is available using remote dial-in approach. It is impossible to analyze trends or compare system performance, e.g., before and after a new hardware or software change was made to the system. The support engineer is limited to the snapshot of the system based on the diagnostic information available when the support engineer dials in to the system.
Further, changes in hardware or software changes in the monitored system, require new diagnostic tests to cover the changed hardware or software. Typically that involves significant intervention by the customer to notify the service center of the changes and to install the test when received from the service center. It would be desirable to reduce or eliminate the need for the customer to notify the service center of hardware or software changes or to have to take action when a new diagnostic test is provided.